All these Precious times
by Olsenbaby
Summary: Ally and Nick are twins who don't have a family, only each other. When Brooke and Lucas take them in for Christmas, they find out something they didn't expect to in a little town called Tree Hill! Please read and Review!
1. Ally and Nick

_Hey everybody, my new story! I don't own anything to do with One Tree Hill but the children characters!_

_Anyway please read and don't forget to review!_

_Ally_

Dear dairy

I'm sitting here at Cental Park, on the bench, you know the one we always used to sit on with my mom, It's just started snowing, can you believe it, its so beautiful, I know what ya thinking **_Why am I at Central Park, I'm supposed to be at the Ophenage,_** But I just can't take it anymore, the people there are nice and everything, but they only looking after us, because the HAVE to, its not the same, it feels like we at bording school or something, I'm still addament to meet Dad, but Nick on the other hand wants nothing to do with him, I don't know why.

It was a week ago today that it was your court case mom, that bastard was put away for 10 YEARS, can you believe it, 10 YEARS and he is set free where you will never get to come home again, it hurts so much, I wish you could come back to us.

Well I see Nick coming so I better go, but I promise we will talk again.

Luv Alison.

I looked up and saw my twin brother walking towards me,

"Hey Ally" he greeted, I smiled sadly at him as he sat down next to me,

We sat in silence and watched the snow fall around us, This was going to be our first Christmas without a family, I felt Nick wrap his arms around my shoulder, I smiled as he helped me up, and we slowly made our way back to the ophanage.

"Ally, don't worry, we'll find a home soon, you'll see" Nick told me, I smiled up at my brother, I knew he was just as scared as I was, but I loved him so much for pretending like he knew the future,

_Nick_

Yo dude, I can't believe im listening to my sister and writting in a diary, thats for morons, but I guess its better then ending up in juvenile and leaving Ally to fend for her self, so here it goes:

People always say that the men are suppose to be the protected the people they love...Right? So...did my dad not love my mom?

Everyday I wonder that, everyday I wonder how my dad could of just left her, to live the painfully life she had. I sometimes blame myself to, if I was there, that day, would she stll be alive. Ally, you know Alison , she say's I shouldn't blame myself and she gets really peeved when I visit mom at the grave, but sometime I don't even realize that I am heading there, I just find myself sitting at her grave. I am still hurting so much, why did it happen? Ally is so detemine to find our dad, but I couldn't care less, he desserted my mom, Ally and me, why should I find him?

Anyway, peace out

Nick

_Ally_

Dear Dairy

I know there must have been a reason that our dad walked out on us, the truth is I wonder if he even knows about us, I have never meet him and mom never spoke about him, she use to tell me that _"it is a sore subject_". But come on I am a 16 years old girl, I think I have a right to know about my dad. Anyway I know that Nick wont help me, so I will have to do it on my own, Pagie, my best friend, she says she is scared that I find him and end up moving away, I totaly get that, but I have to take this chance, or I will forever wonder. Dairy, Pagie has helped me though it, she has been the best, and I love her for it. It's funny dairy, I am looking around my room, its got my poster, and my stuff, it's even has my music but it doesn't feel like mine...I want my room back dairy, I miss everything, including mom singing to me before I go to bed.

Anyway Dairy I got to run, got school tomorrow and it's already 1:00 am.

luv Ally

"Goodnight mom...dad" I said kissing the photo that I had, the one photo I had of them, I was scratching around the house one day when I was small and found it in an old box...to this day it is one of the most prized possion I have ever had. I took one last look at the photo and read the back, then placed it under my pilow and difted into a deep sleep.

The back of the Photo it read: **_"Our first dance"_**

_"Nathan and Hales"_

_"I love you Hales"_

_"Always and forever"_

_**Hey everybody...this is my new story. I hope you going to enjoy it like Straight from the heart, I hope to make it as long as it! Anyway you wil see the rest of the characters in chapter 2. Please read and review!**_

_**Love Sami**_


	2. Tree Hill 16 years later

_**Brooke**_

"Wake up" I shouted at Lucas as I picked up a pillow and hit him on the head. "Hey" Lucas moaned sleepy. I laughted.

"Ashley is moaning becasue she has to get for school but you stay in bed" I told my husbend.

"Well tell Ash that I have done my fair share" Lucas said grumpy. I smiled at my husbend, Lucas and I had been married for 13 years, we had two children, Ashley a 16 years and Ian a 9 year.

"While she is a teenage I don't think she will care" I smiled at him. Lucas grinned and pulled me onto the bed.

"So do you really need to get up now?" Lucas questioned me. I laughted

"Yeah Luke...our kids have to go to school...come" I said getting up. Lucas pulled me down again and pulled in in for a kiss. I kissed him back and we both lay there on the bed making out.

"MOM...DAD" Ashley moaned as she walked into the bedroom and quicky blocked her eyes. I burst into laughted as did Lucas.

"Sorry Ash...lets get breakfast" I said as I got off the bed and walked into the kitchin, still laughing at what just happened.

"By the way dad...that is such an old move...a girl on the bed" Ashley whispted to her dad as she followed me out the room. Lucas just starred in shock at his daughter as she walked out laughting.

"Mom...I wanted jungle oats" Ian moaned as Ashley took the last bit from the boxes.

"Sorry wimp" Ashley laughted as she poured milk into her bowl.

"You should of gotten up early, then Ash wouldn't have had it first" I told a moaning Ian.

"MOM" Ian moaned again.

"You tell him mom" Ashley said laughting.

"Shut up" Ian shouted at Ashley.

"You two stop frighting" I moaned at them both.

"She started" Ian shouted.

"Did not" Ashley said pulling a tounge

"Did to" Ian said tighing his fists

"Did not" Ash said.

"DID TO" Ian shouted more now.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP!" I shouted as I stood in the middle of them.

"But mom" Ashley said.

"Stop complaining and just get your self ready for school, or you gonna be late" I said angry.

Both Ashley and Ian stood staring at me.

"NOW!" I shouted at them both. They both sighed and headed upstairs.

"Whats going on here?" Lucas asked as he came to the kitchen.  
"Just normal Scott mornings" I laughted as I kissed Lucas.

"Okay...so is everything set for tomorrow?" Lucas asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah we just have to let Peyton know what time we are leaving and when we will be back...otherwise Ashley is staying at Peytons and Ian at Rachels" I said as I poured myself and Lucas some coffee.

"Good, cause I am looking forward to it" Lucas said as he took the coffee from me.

"I know, me to, just think a whole weekend without two maoning choldren, and just you and me and a New Your City" I laughted.

Lucas walked up to me and pulled me into his arms. "I keep thinking of how much fun we are going to have" He said looking me up and down.

"Hell yeah" I said as I kissed him.

Lucas pulled away. "Well I have to go and see mom first and then I am heading to the shop, I will be back by dinner" Lucas said as he kissed my head.

"What are your plans for today?" he asked me.

"I am having Lunch with Peyton and Rachel and then I will be packing...but mostly missing you" I smiled at Lucas. He smiled at me and kissed me.   
"Ian come we are going to be late" Lucas shouted. Ian coming running down stairs.

"Bye mom" Ian shouted. I waved goodbye to Lucas and Ian as they dorve off.

"So I am spening the weekend at Kylies tomorrow night, we have been invited to this huge Christmas break party, I mean everybody who is anybody we ill be at this party" Ashley told me.

"Ashley, I don't want you drinking" I snapped at her.

"Oh come on mom, you always like that, but Aunt Peyton told me what you were like at school, so why can't you just give me a break" Ashley asked annoyed.

"Becasue I know what it did to me, I don't want you like that...Ashley promise me you wont drink, or I wont let you go to that party" I told her.

"Fine I wont get DRUNK" Ashley moaned.

"Peyton is going to keep on eye on you Ashley so don't think you can out smart me" I snapped again.

"Don't worry mother" Ashley moaned as she walked out the house and to her car.

"Bye" I shouted.

"Bye" Ashley said scaralily.

I sighed as I closed the door, it was such a mession every morning to get them out of the house...I laughted as I remember what I was like..boy I suddenly felt sorry for myself.

_**Peyton**_

"Ashley will be here any minute" Kylie said told me.

"I know so just have some breakfest before she comes" I told her.

"But mom I am not hungry" Kylie moaned.

"You have to eat something...look at you already, you are way to skinny" I moaned at her.

"Daddy..please tell mom to leave me alone" Kylie asked as Jake walked into the kitchen.

"Here buy yourself some lunch" Jake said giving Kylie some money.

"Thanks daddy...you the best" Kylie said as she took the money.

BEEP

"There's Ash" Kylie said as she grabbed her books off the tabel, kissed her dad on the cheeck and waved at her mom as she raced out the door.

"What was that?" I asked Jake as he sat by the tabel.

"As long as she eats then it's fine" Jake said

"No I say she has to then her daddy dearst come alone and she doesn't...Jake it's not working out" I said angry.

"Okay I am sorry...I like being the hero" Jake said with a shy smile.

I looked at him and couldn't help but smiled. "Whatever Jake" I said before I burst into laughted. Jake and I had been married for 14 years, we had Jenny, which was now 18, Kylie was 15 years and a four year old named Isabelle.

"Okay I wont do that again" Jake said as he pulled me in for a kiss.

"If you do that a couple of more times, I miight be able to forgive you" I joked with him.

"Okay mam" Jake said as he pulled into on to his laps as we kissed.

Bring..Bring

"Hello" Isabelle asnswered. "Hey Belle" Lilly said into the phone. Lilly was Jenny best friend "Hey Lil" Belle said happyly. "Can I speak to Jenny?" Jenny asked. "Sure...Jenny" Belle shouted from the telephone.

"What wrong honey?" Jenny asked her.

"It's Lilly" Belle said proudly that she remebered who it was.

"Oh okay" Jenn said talking the phone from Belle and talking into it.

"Hey Lilly..whats up?" Jenny asked.

"Hey Jenny" Lilly said. Jenny had always consider me as her mother, she still spoke to Nicky but I was the only mother to her.

"You mind picking me up?..." Lilly asked.

"Okay, just make sure your are ready in 15 mins!" Jenny said.

"Yeah sure...tell Kylie that cheerleading practice is this afternoon" Lilly said.

"Okay, when I see her I will let her know" Jenny said into the phone before saying goodbye and hanging up.

"Daddy" Belle shouted as she ran into the kitchen. "Hey sweetie, how you?" Jake asked her as he picked her up as they eat breakfest together.

"I have to fetch Lilly...I will be at Karen's today...so I will be back later" Jenny said to me and Jake as she grabbed at piece of toast and headed out the door.

"Bye" both Jake and I shouted back.

"So what did you mom say about the party?" Kylie asked asked Ashley as she got into the car.

"Oh that I wasn't allowed to drink" Ashley moaned.

"Have they never been young?" Kylie moaned to.

"You should of seen, my mom keep pesting me about my eating his morning...then my dad come to my resuse and gave me money for lunch" Kylie said.   
Ashley smiled. "It works very time, now we can head to the bottel store after school" Ashley said smiling as they both laughted and Ashley drove to Natasha house.

_**Rachel**_

"Mom is it cool if I go to this party tomorrow night with Kylie and Ashley?" Natasha asked me.

I smiled at her and nodded my head. "As long as you are home by curffew" I said as I buttered the piece of toasts.

Beep

"Thats Ash...Love you" Natasha shouted as she kissed her dad on the check and waved at her mom. "Bye sweetie" Month shouted.

"What was that all about...she is uaulay depressed about going to school" Mouth said as he sat in the seat that Natasha was sitting in.   
"Oh I just said she can go to this party" I said as I kissed my husbend good morning. Mouth and I had been married for 12 years and had a Natasha which was 14 years old and twin boys Lee and Micheal which were 9 years old.

"Are they going to be boys?" Mouth snapped at me.

I smiled at him. "Probably thats was happends as partys" I laughted.

"I know that...but Tash is just to young" Mouth said annoyed.

"She is 14 years old Mouth..she wants a guy in her life now" I said

"She has one...me and Micheal and Lee" Mouth said

I buts into laughtd. "she wants a boyfriend...you can't blame her you wanted to same at that age" I said.

"I know what boys that age want...casue I use to be there" Mouth said getting angry now.

"You can trust our daughter" I said as I walked closer to Mouth.

"I know, but she still my little girl, you know" Mouth said.   
"I know...don't worry when she grown up you still have me" I said as I kissed him. He kissed me back.

"And you still have us" Lee said as the boys walked in.

"Yeah we know" I laughted as I walked up to them and kissed them on the head.

"Mom" Both lee and Micheal moaned. We all laughted.

"Eat up we have to go" Mouth said as the boys eat breakfest.

"Hey Tash" Kylie and Ashley greeted her.

"Hey friends" Tash said.

"So what your mom say?" Ash asked her.

"Yeah if I am back by cuffew" Tash said.

"Yeah" They all shouted.

"My dad gave me money...we gonna have so much fun tomorrow night" Kylie said.

They all highed fived as they headed for school.

_**Nathan**_

I head back for the hotel, I was so tired I had been to six different hotels in 5 months, I had seen all the beautiful place but it just wasn't the same, I keep thinking of her and what she was doing now! Had she remarried, has she got kids, was she still singing...did she ever think of me? I got into the hotel and lay on the bed...everynight I thought of her...I wonder if she ever really did love me...or she just fall out of love, I still loved her with my whole heart I just wished I could see her again. I fall alseep and woke up the next morning feeling worse...I had been everywhere to try and get over her but the more I saw the more I missed. I needed to go home...so that when I phoned the airport and got the next flight for Tree Hill. I just needed to be at home with my family and friends!

_**Hey eveybody...there is Chapter two...hope you like it, The story will get to the point soon, just wanted to show you what had been happening so far with them.**_

_**Anway please review**_

_**Love Sam**_


End file.
